


Field of Lights

by maxstuckinawell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, BoyxBoy, Cute, Death, Fireflies, Hunk and Lance Adoptive siblings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Sad, Shatt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Summer, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxstuckinawell/pseuds/maxstuckinawell
Summary: Lance and Hunk are sent to Camp Altea for the summer. Lance protesting at first, but soon finds something interesting. Dark long hair, coffee colored skin, and a very dark attitude.Little does he know this mysterious guy has a dark past, a past the whole camp is aware of.From falling from cliffs, to divings of cliffs, to spending time in the nurse's office, Lance's summer is full of heart break, fun, and of course a summer romance.





	1. Chapter 1

When I think of summer I think of me, my bed, my video games, and my pet axolotl, Nunki. That was suppose to be my summer, not me dangling six feet from the ground upside down from a tree! Or having Keith laughing at me or the whole entire camp! Nope, nope not my idea of summer at all!

How I ended up in this hell hole started the week after my junior year. . .

It all started out just like any other day at my house, loud and full of children. “Lance how do you feel about going to a camp over the summer?” My mom had her attention on me. “Why?” I say slowly. This can’t be good. When my mom gets an idea in her head it’s really hard to get it out. I look over to Hunk, who has the same cautious expression that I have.

“Why mom? Please tell me you aren’t thinking what I think you’re thinking,” I starting to get really scared. I could actually feel the sweat flowing out of my pores. She looks me dead in the eye and says, “sorry Lance but I am thinking what you think i’m thinking,” I drop my fork. “What! Why!?” my mom sighs and puts down her fork. “Lance you spend all of your summer in that room and don’t get out what so ever. I’m tired of it, plus Camp Altea is quite well known,” I look down at my plate, anger forming on my face. My mom gives a look of plead, I feel it on the side of my face.

“I have no choice do I?” I look up and meet her gaze. I smile and look at my dad, relief written in his face. Yeah yeah, I didn’t argue this time. I just didn’t have in me.

“Well is Hunk at least going with me? I won’t go unless he’s going. I don’t want to go alone,” I look over to Hunk and see his bright smile. Yeah I know he wanted to go, he wouldn’t shut up about it for a whole month before summer ended. How ‘Camp Altea’ was so amazing and fun. A camp can’t be that good. It’s a camp, nothing interesting ever happens at a camp. Right?

“I don’t have the money Lance. I only had enough of money for you,” my mom glances at Hunk and gives a guilty look. Hunk sinks in his chair, his smile fades. “I’ll pay for it,” my dad speaks up. Hunk’s head snaps in his direction. My dad’s expression remains calm. Like the camp isn’t expensive or anything.

“Hunk is part of this family too Maria. Plus we can’t send Lance to a camp alone because he’s Lance. We don’t know what trouble he can get into. Hunk is responsible and I trust him. I think it would be okay for someone to watch Lance since we can’t,” my dad sets a hand on Hunk’s shoulder, who’s face was glowing.

“Alright, well then now that we have that settled. Lance, Hunk, pack up, you guys leave in three days. We will go shopping tomorrow for things you don’t have.” My mom has this warm glow that I haven’t seen in so long. 

“Carlos! Stop playing with your brother!” My mom yells across the table. He stops and sits back down in his chair making me smile. He sticks his tongue out at me which I mirror.

I grab my backpack and fill it with clothes. I pack my sneakers and throw everything on my bed. Okay, bag count. One with clothes, check, and of course the box that’s going to hold Nunki. She’s my pet axolotl.

Little short story about Nunki, she was given to me as a fifteenth birthday gift. I had been in love with them for awhile. They looked the closest to an alien to me for years. Still think they are, but anyway my dad had one rescued from one of those fish hospitals and well yeah. She’s mine now.

“Lance you aren’t really thinking of taking Nunki are you? Please tell me you’re not,” Hunk walks in the room, plopping himself in the bean bag chair I have in my room. “Of course not,” I hear him breathe a sigh of relief, ”is what you would have wanted me to say but actually I am taking her. I don’t feel safe leaving her here all by herself especially with Carlos and Andie. Who knows if she will be here when I come back! Not ah! Not my girl! Nope she’s coming with me and you can’t change my mind, so don’t try,” I explain.

I turn to him and cross my arms. Hunk stares into my eyes looking for some sort of reason for me not to take her. He sighs and says,” you know you are so much like your mom,” he smiles at me. “Our mom. I hate when you say that like she isn’t,” I turn back to my bags and finish packing the things we got from the store. “Well technically, she isn’t, but i’m sorry Lance. It’s been years since I first came here but you have to understand that it is still hard for me.”

Hunk is my adopted older brother. He calls my mom Maria instead of Mom and it kinda bugged me when he first came here. Still does. He says he can’t forget his real mother. I get that but does calling someone else mom replace the original? No, just gives someone else the name. Well if I went to another house I would probably would do the same.

“No, i’m sorry. I would do the same,” Now I feel like shit. Great, I had to open my big mouth. 

“Lance it’s alright. Don’t beat yourself over it. You always do that”

“I do not!”

“Do”

“Don’t”

“Do,” Hunk raises his eyebrows like,’are you really going to argue with me?’ I frown,”okay fine you win.” Hunk stands and smiles in triumph.

“Well I got to get back to packing up my things. We’re leaving tomorrow right?” he asks before he exits. “Yes,” I yell out so he could he me from my room, even though it’s literally across from mine.  
“Boys, it’s already eleven! Get to bed already,” my mom commands from downstairs. I grab my bags and set them next to my bed and get inside my blanket cocoon. I reach out to turn off my lamp.

“Okay boys do you have everything, clothes? Toothbrush? Undies?” my mom raises her eyebrows playfully at the last question, making me smile. “ Yes Mama I have everything. Hunk and I did a check list before we left the house,” I look over to Hunk who gives me a thumbs up.

I turn back to my parents, giving my mom a sad smile as I see the tears form and her lip quiver. “Mama,” I pull her into a hug, the sweet smell of vanilla engulfs me. “It’s not like i’m going to war where i’m going to die or anything,” I whisper into her ear. “I know but this is the first time you have ever left the house for this long. It’s three months without you. Mi hijo, I don’t know if I can do it,” she buries her face into my chest. “Well it was your idea so. . .”

She pushes me away giving me a slap to the arm. “Ow!” She gives me a friendly glare that sends me giggling. My dad gives me a pat on the shoulder,” be safe.” I nod.  
“Hunk, make sure he stays out of trouble,” he whispers to Hunk, even though I can clearly hear them. “ I will,” Hunk whispers back.

“Campers! Please follow me to the gates where we will enter the camp and you can get settled.” A man stands on box, overlooking the new arrivals. He hops off and starts to trek up the path that leads to the gates. Most start to follow.

Hunk and I look back at our parents, Dad standing firm, Mom a sobbing mess, the kids to trying not to cry. “Hunk don’t go! I’m going to miss your cookies,” Carlos runs up grabbing Hunk’s leg. “Lance don’t go too! I need someone to play video games with! How am I supposed to beat you if you’re not here!” Andie gives me a puppy dog face and wet eyes. I bend down to his eye level,” One, who said you were ever going to beat me. Two, you have Carlos. He can play with you,” I rub the top of his head. “He doesn’t know how to play,” “I do too!” Carlos snaps at his brother’s comment.

I stand and let them start fighting. I bend and pick up my bags, swinging one over chest and pick up the box with Nunki. Hunk and I look to our family one more time and wave good-bye. They wave back, tears still flowing. 

I start walking as Hunk continues to wave good-bye, as I turn I crash into something hard, sending me flying to the ground. “Hunk catch!” I throw Nunki over my shoulder, Hunk catching her at the last second.  
Well the ground isn’t the most comfortable place but it welcomes me with open arms. “Lance are you okay?” Hunk rushes to my side, setting Nunki down next to him. “I’m fine. Is Nunki okay though?” I reach for the box, popping the lid seeing her swimming just fine. I breathe out in relief.

“Hey watch where going! You could’ve of killed Nunki!”

“What the hell is a Nunki?” The boy gets up and dusts himself off. Hunk helps me up,”Nunki is not a thing she’s a-” I can’t finish my sentence. The most beautiful eyes meet mine.

“Whoa. . .”


	2. Chapter 2

I stand in amazement at the boy in front of me. How in the hell can a boy have such beautiful eyes? Like they are so beautiful! Like damn!

“I-I’m sorry,” I stutter, watching the sun hitting him in all the right places. “You better be. You better hope that nothing is broken,” he gives me a glare like no other. With those eyes, shivers run down my spine.  
“Lance we have to catch up with the other campers,” Hunk nudges my arm, pulling me away from the boy. “Yeah, right,” I pick up Nunki and turn up towards the path with Hunk following.

Ask him. Don’t ask him. Ask him! Don’t-

I turn back to the boy who is still patting dirt off his white skin. “Hey, aren’t you coming uh. . .?” I ask. He looks up at me and stares. I swallow hard, his gaze was doing wonders to my body. I try to keep my eyes away from him knowing if I looked it would set my face on fire.

I take a chance and look at him. With his head bowed, his hand rubbing his neck nervously, and cheeks stained with pink he replied,“K-keith. I just needed to catch my breath.” He looks up at me, making eye contact and immediately we both look away.

He walks ahead of us and leads. I follow, sighing a huge breath of relief. 

With the the sun beating through the forest leaves, the cicadas buzzing, and the birds chirping, I smile. I can’t even remember the last time I spent my summer outside in the sun. Years, surely. I pause in the middle of the trail, close my eyes, breath in the sweet smells of the woods, the cool wind whispering words by my ears, the sun fighting its way through the green leaves making its way to my tan skin. I take it all in, my smile becoming wider, hurting my cheeks. My lungs fill with the air of the green pines surrounding me. I hum at the sweetness that the earth presents to me.

When my eyes open, I feel a little dizzy, happy. Keith is looking at me with a strange face,”what are y’all doing?” I look back at Hunk who seems to have followed my lead. “Taking in the scenery,” answers Hunk. Keith’s eyebrows furrow deeper into his head. He almost looks curious.

I set my bags down next to me and walk up to him. Keith flinches when I reach for his backpack strap. I stop and ask with my eyes, Can I? He nods and moves to take the pack off his back. I grab it and set it next to him. He seems almost panicked, scared of what I’m going to do next. 

I grab his shoulders,”okay, close your eyes.” He tilts his head his head to the side. “Just do it,” he raises an eyebrow but complies. 

“Breathe”

His chest rises and falls rhythmically, his body slowly relaxing. I walk around him, grabbing his hips, to which he doesn’t flinch. “Now what do you hear?” I whisper into his ear, Keith flinching at the sudden warmth of my breath. I see Keith wiggling his ears, listening deeply. Cute.

“I hear birds, a frog,” I see his cheeks move. He’s smiling. “I hear a Cardinal,” as he answers a flash of bright red flies by, landing on a tree nears us. He eyes us, squawks and takes flight once more. “Good. Now what do you smell?” I ask. He takes in a deep breathe, chest expanding.

I look up to find Hunk picking up Nunki, he points up the trail, I nod. As he passes me he gives me two thumbs up, my cheeks change to a deep scarlet.

“I smell the flowers,” “Good,” I reply, taking notice of his face. He looks so deep in thought. LIke if I left here, he wouldn’t notice. I let go of his hips and make my way to face him. I analyze his face. He seems like he’s in his own little world.

I don’t know how long I was watching him, but I noticed that Keith was swaying. I reach out for him by his arms. He slowly falls into my arms, slowly opening them then looking at me. He smiles only a small smile, but it sends my heart racing. “Neat huh? Sometimes you just have to stop and just take it in.”

"Come on,” I grab his hand and start trekking up the trail. He follows blindly, as if he still is in the trance. 

I check on Keith every few minutes to make sure that he still is there. What seems like forever, suddenly Keith’s hand slips from my grasp. I turn to find with a look of alertness. Well I guess he’s back. “Keith?” He looks up at me, anger swarms into his eyes. “What did you do to me!” he grabs the collar of my shirt, pulling me closer. Okay, I’m a little scared. I hold my hands up, “I didn’t do anything. I just told you to close your eyes. You did the rest,” I try to seem sympathetic, like sorry that you drifted off to some weird trance but it’s not my fault.

He lets go and huffs a angry huff. I pat my shirt back into place, eyeing him the entire time. “My backpack!” he turns to go back down the trail, i grab his arm and pull him back. “Hunk, you know the other guy that was with us? Well,yeah, he took our bags. So that means we owe him one or two,” I clarify. He looks down at his arm, my hand wrapped around his wrist. I look too, realising what I was doing, I snap my hand back to my side. “Uh. . .Sorry,” I feel his gaze on my face and I start to fidget. 

“We should get to the camp. Who knows how long we’ve been out here. Probably already missed orientation, great,“he stomps by me, hitting my shoulder. Not ah, he did not just- “Hey!” Keith turns at my outburst,“don’t blame me! I did nothing wrong, all I did was wait till you were done with the whole listening to the woods thing,” I huff. This guy was kinda of irritating me. “And whose fault was that?” he questions, leaning on hip and crossing his arms. I open my mouth but nothing comes out.

He smirks and turns back to making his way up the trial. I speed walk up to him, which he also speeds up. We both start picking up speed until we are full out sprinting. I lead the way, Keith not far behind. “Dammit! It’s because of those long legs!” I laugh but keep running.

Let’s just say I haven’t ran in like a month. My breathing was ragged and so was Keith’s as we catch our breaths at the main entrance gate. I lean on one of the lumber posts and clench my shirt. It was getting hard to breath. I stand up straight and put my arms over my head, slowly taking in and letting out air. I look over to Keith who is doing the same. “I win,” I say with a playful smirk on my face. “Yeah yeah,” Keith waves me off, sweat lining his brow and drenching his shirt. “We should go inside,” Keith struggles for air between every word. Both me and Keith make our way through the timber gate and follow the trail to a group of people.

“Lance!” Hunk waves me over, carrying Keith’s backpack. He tosses it to me, which I toss to Keith. “Thanks,”he grabs the strap and swings it over his shoulder. He then gives Hunk a nod and walks into the crowd.  
I turn to Hunk, he gestures to follow. He takes me to place that has all our stuff in a pile. I bend down to a box, popping the lid and watch Nunki floating about. “Don’t worry, I’ll find you a much bigger tank,” I whisper to her, closing it with a snap.

“Campers, attention please,” I turn to look at the same man who was on the box earlier. He stands on top of this little hill in front of us. I take in his features,hair a solid black, body build for the outdoors which is hidden under a black camp shirt, a scar across his face, and a square jaw. “ Okay my name is Shiro, I’m the head counselor here at Camp Altea. Here is how it works, you’ll be divided into cabins, all of you will take a test to determine this. Since I recognise some of you guys faces, most won’t be taking the test.” He scans everyone within the camp,like hawk he seems to memorise all of our faces.

“What do the new kids do? We obviously don’t have cabins, so where do we put our stuff while we do the test?” a camper’s voice booms over everybody. Shiro turns in the direction of the voice, a smile stretches over his face. “You all will put your bags in our coliseum over there,” he points to an area barely beyond my sight. Spotting a wall of stone, almost looking like a real old coliseum. Cool!

“After the test is completed, you get to meet the cabin leaders, where you get two cabin shirts that you wear on fridays or on competition days. No more questions, Matt,” a brunette boy with glasses walks up to stand next to Shiro. “I’m Matt, second in command here. Glad you chose Camp Altea. So now everyone grab your bags and follow me to the coliseum,” both he and Shiro make the trek to the old stone building with walls that reach the sky.

I pick up my bags and carry Nunki. “This camp is already so cool! Come on, a coliseum? Like how cool is that!” I inform Hunk, who chuckles at my response. “I knew you would like, that’s why I told your Mom about it,” he shoots me a bright smile which I return.

Hunk and I make our way up to the top of the stairs, me fearing Nunki was going to get squished by all the bags of the other campers. “I told you bringing her was a bad idea,” Hunk lightly scolds me again. I roll my eyes. Yeah yeah. . .

With the arena lined with seats throughout its core, the new campers rest, sitting facing Shiro who is now in the center. Shiro begins speaking, “Now these tests are simple, each testing the properties the cabins look for. Every cabin has its own traits that it looks for in its campers,” Shiro waves to I would figure to be the cabin leaders. Black, red, blue, green, and yellow shirts tell apart the cabins, each color line shoulder to shoulder in the middle of the coliseum.

“Campers,” our attention snps back to Shiro,“welcome to Camp Altea,” was all I hear before howls and shouts echoed through my ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed the little Klance in there, I hope I'm not rushing it. I'm rushing it. Well anywhoo, I hope you keep reading and I hope I keep writing. . . Till next time -B


	3. Chapter 3

I look around me and find kids climbing the coliseum stairs surrounding all us new comers. “We all welcome you,” Shiro waves around to the whole coliseum. Hoos and howls come from the older campers. Each teen wearing a different color, showing the cabin where they belong to. Where the hell did they all come from?

“Enough Shiro. Introductions,” a girl with a red shirt saying 'Red Lions' in black letters, steps forward. Petite is the first word that pops into my head. She stands tall, her blonde hair up in a high ponytail. “I’m Hailey, cabin leader of the Red Lions,” teens that wear red shout at the saying of their cabin. “In the Red cabin we look for fighters. People who rely on their instincts rather than what people tell them. Fast and flexible, that is what it takes to be part of our cabin,” more howls come from the stands. Hailey steps back into the line which the leaders were lined up.

Down the row a blue steps forward. His light brown hair hangs just above his eyes, his body it tall and slim, but still fit. “I’m Marcus, cabin leader of the Blue Lions,” once again howls are heard only now blue shirts stand and shout. “In cabin Blue we look for distance,” many campers turn to each other, confused. “My distance I mean we look for people with sight. Or main focus is working on keeping distance, fighting the enemy where the can’t hurt us. Cowardly? Yeah sure. I don’t see a fighter getting out of a close range without us,” Marcus looks over to Hailey, who rolls her eyes. He smirks and steps back in line.

A green then steps forward. “I’m Olivia, cabin leader of the Green Lions.” Shouts resonate through the coliseum. “We may not be the strongest people within the camp but you can bet we are hella smart!” She shouts along with her campers. “Thinking and planning is our go to, what we live by that. You may be thinking ‘that’s not me I’m dumb’,” she says the last part in a silly voice, sending the campers chuckling. “It’s not about whether you are smart or dumb, it’s that you think ahead. Analyze your situation before you do anything. That’s what it takes to be a Green Lion.” She steps back in line.

A boy with milk chocolate skin steps forward, a yellow shirt on his body. “I’m Jeremy, cabin leader of the Yellow Lions,” shouts are heard once again. “In our cabin we aren’t so fond of fighting. We tend to look for peace then war. We are the peacekeepers here at the camp, we rather see people laughing with each other than yelling,” He looks at all of us, scanning and potential candidates for his cabin. I immediately think of Hunk, always breaking up Andie and Carlos or me and Andie when Andie gets mad at me when I don’t let him win, which is all the time.

“Last but not least is us,” Shiro speaks with a demanding voice, demanding our attention. “You already know my name so let me get on with it,” he chuckles and so does the camp. “I’m leader of the Black Lions,” instead of shouts it’s a ‘hoorah’ like in the Marines. Like shit, that was cool!

“We are natural born leaders. That’s it. You have the mind and heart of a leader, leading is something that is easy for you,” Shiro’s voice is strong and commanding, that of a leader.  
“Now that you have met all the cabin leaders, get into clothes that you can sweat in and move around in because you will be drenched by the time we are done with you,” all the cabin leaders and campers chuckle at Shiro’s remark. I swallow hard, I have a very bad feeling about his.

Through a draw, the tests were put in order. Blue, Black, Green, Yellow, then Red. I hope I make Red or Black cabin. They seem like the coolest, though Blue kinda has my interest.  
After some campers went to change out of their attires, we headed to a shooting range which was one of the farther activities on the camp grounds. Targets were evenly spread apart, holes filled the them. We all followed Marcus to the place that held bows and arrows. 

“Alright, everyone is going to try, but if you choose not to participate because you want be in another cabin and sadly, you don’t get into that cabin, you will be placed in the Wildcats cabin.” I don’t remember them mentioning a Wildcat cabin.

“This is a cabin for those who chose not to undergo the complete test and weren’t fitted into a cabin. They are placed in this cabin which means they clean up after the others, don’t participate in our competitions. Rough? Sure, but it was your choice. We gave you a warning and you chose to ignore it.” Marcus gave each and every one of us a stern look. They weren’t kidding. 

I chose to be one of the last ones, I really wasn’t looking forward to this cabin, but then again, I was. Hunk decided to talk with me while the other campers tried. I observed the teachers, how they told the newbies how to stand and how to aim and shoot. Especially Marcus. He was the most interesting to watch. He looked thin but when he pulled back the string to aim, all the muscles in his arms and back flexed. Most of the girls noticed too and wanted Marcus to teach them.

“Anybody else?” asked Marcus, wiping sweat off his brow. Hunk nudged me to go and I stood up. I swallow the lump in my throat, I could feel the eyes of my peers on me. Maybe it wasn’t the best to go last. . .  
“Alright come on up,” Marcus turns to change the bow and arrows to fit my height. I walk up the the place where everyone else stood and looked at the targets. Either they hit the ground right in front, hit the side of the target, or hit the legs. I feel a hand on my back and find it’s Marcus. He hands me a bow, a stare at it a little. “It’s okay, just imagine that no one is watching,” Marcus whispers, looking me dead in the eye.  
I shakily reach for the bow and arrows, swinging the quiver over my shoulder. I pulled one out and have Marcus explain how to place it. I breathe out and pull the string back to my cheek like Marcus instructed. I breathe in and out. Looking at the target, staring at the middle red dot. Everything seemed to go still. No bird chirped, no camper seemed to breathe, like the Earth herself stopped.

“Breathe Lance then release”

I do just that, watch the arrow hit the side of the target. I bring the bow down, disappointed. The newbies seemed disappointed as well. Snickering at my performance, I pull the quiver off and start to trek back to the group. Marcus’s hand prevents me from moving more than a foot away. “Hold on, let’s try with your left,” he stares at me with his amber eyes. I nod. Why? I don’t know, I know that I’m just going to make a fool of myself again in front of the campers again. 

Marcus repositions me with my opposite hand. I repeat everything once more, only there is no quiet. This feels weird. 

The campers giggles fill my ears, I can almost hear them, ‘does he really think he can hit the target? None of us did’.

“Ignore them,” I look over to Marcus, he gives me a nod of approval. I look back at the target. The red dot staring back at me. That is until it slowly starts to get bigger. I furrow my eyebrows and look back at Marcus, he only smiles.

“Is he going to shoot or what?”

“He needs to hurry up, I want on go on already”

“Breathe”

Deep breath in. I stare at the red dot. Breathe out. I hear the chirps of the birds around me. 

Release.

It was as if the whole world slowed down. I slowly watched my arrow fly towards the target. Piercing through the hot, stale summer air.  
I bring down my bow, staring at the circle in front of me. 

I stare at my arrow.

The one that hit the bull’s eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third chapter is ouut! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I really like Marcus even though he isn't even real. . . When Marcus is introducing his cabin, I'm referring to the scene in the second season where Lance shoots Slaav free. Weeeell anyway I will try to keep you updated with the chapters every week so stay tuned! I'll try to keep on writing for you guys that I promise -B


	4. Chapter 4

No one moves. I stared wide eyed at the target. Everyone stares silently at the target, that is except for Marcus. “Yes!” He pumps his arms in the air, pulling everyone from the silent trance. “I knew you could do it,” he pats my shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. He grabs the bow and quiver from my hands and places back into the place on.

“I-I didn’t know I could do that,” my voice stutters in surprise. When in the hell could I do that!? That was so cool, like Jesus I feel amazing!  
I look down at my hands and smile. I look up to Marcus and see him smirking at me.

“Told ya,” he walks past me, announcing that we were moving on to the next test. I start to follow until I feel someone’s eyes on the back of my neck. I slowly turn to find a tall blonde boy standing with his arms crossed and him glaring at me. “What?” I ask him, which he huffs and starts following the group.

Okay, not weird not weird at all. I shake it off and go to find Hunk in the midst of the campers. “Lance over here!” I see Hunk waving his arm. I jog up to him and ask,”so how was your shot?” “Not that good, I asked Marcus if I had to and he said didn’t. I think he already knows I don’t belong in the Blue cabin,” Hunk rubs the back of his neck, pink staining his cheeks.

With the next tests they were simple yet hard. The Black Lions and Greens Lions had capture the flag, figuring out which ones lead or planned. The yellow was just asking if they liked fighting, if they enjoyed watching people get hurt, surprisingly it was very effective.

Last but not least it was the Red Lions test. Mountain climbing. A grin spread on my face faster than nutella on toast. Mmmm. . . Nutella. . .

“Alright,” Hailey’s voice snaps me out of my chocolate daydream. “You will climb this cliff all the to the top and all the way back down. The faster you are the better your chances of being a Red. Of course any harm done to you while climbing is not in our hands. Climb at your own risk,” her voice had humor slicked all over it. It sent chills throughout my spine.

All the campers shifted their weight from leg to another, the words of the leader feeling sour within their heads. I start to walk up but someone beats me. The boy from earlier, what was his name? Kyler, Kenneth, Keef? I think that was it. 

“Oh it’s Keith,” Hailey states, I guess Keef was wrong. I notice Hailey glaring at Keith with eyes like arrows. Keith doesn’t seem to be effected. “Are you just stand there or are you going to strap me up?” Keith asks very bluntly. Catching both Hailey and the rest of the campers, Keith makes his way around her finding the person who was to strap him up. “No one else?” Hailey’s voice seemed almost to crack, weird.

“Uh,” I finally managed to break through the barrier of sweaty teens. Gross. “I would like to give it a shot,” I step confidently, not wavering over that fact that both Keith and Hailey were giving glares. What is up with everyone glaring at me today! I know I’m good looking but that is nothing to get jealous over, like seriously!

“Get suited up,” Hailey points a thumb behind her and I follow its path. I arrive with Keith strapping his helmet on. He gives me a side eye, smirking playing on his lips. Damn, could he not play with my heart strings please, thank you!

After a couple of minutes, me and Keith are the only ones that are climbing. I look up at the cliff and swallow the lump that formed in my throat. It looks higher than I expected it to be. I was regretting this already.

“What? You scared?” Keith’s voice creeps up on me from behind. “N-no, why would I be?” I ask, knowing he sees the sweat already forming on my face. He chuckles,” nevermind then,” he turns to the cliff the same way I am. 

“Alright, here is how it will go. Both of you will climb up as fast as you can up and a fast as you can down. First person to make it back down wins. Simple,” Hailey almost sounds bored yet at the same time anxious.  
I feel a tug at my front, looking away from Hailey, I find Keith attaching the security rope to the clip. I look down at him, seeing some of his black hair sticking out of his helmet. He feels me staring because he looks up, meeting my gaze. He locks eyes with me, me noticing the purple flecks within his irises. 

“Pretty”

Keith’s face goes red at my words, shoving me hard so he can go the place we start. I smile a little. This may be an interesting climb. 

“Go!” With the sound of a track gun both me and Keith start our way up the cliff. It was surprisingly easy. My long limbs reaching farther than Keith’s, who was behind me. I step in a crevice that looks strong, only it wasn’t. The rock beneath my foot crumbles at my weight, sending me down, me holding on just by my hand.

I look down and see just how high I’ve climbed. Holy shit this is high. I see Keith not that far down,”don’t die on me uh. . . What was your name again?” He squints from the sunlight. “Lance you moron,” I called out. Suddenly Keith is climbing much faster. I pull myself up real quick and get to climbing. 

I see the top, it’s only a couple of feet over my head, as is Keith. Dammit! I was doing well until I slipped. Once I appear on top I roll over the edge. My arms and legs feel like Jello. The blue kind, I love the blue kind. 

With my breathing uneven, I push myself up to stand. I look over to Keith who stands on the edge. I slowly approach him, being careful with my actions. He stares out into the horizon for a reason I don’t know, until I see it myself. 

The sun starting to set over the mountains in the distance. The lush emerald forests looking black in the sun’s shadow, birds fly by, squawking at us. “This is why I climb,” Keith states. HIs voice making me jump. I walk to stand beside him, “r-really?” I look back at the horizon, smiling at the scenery. “Yeah, I see what you mean. They don’t have views like this in the city,” I watch Keith turn to me, looking at with a face I can’t recognize.

He slowly approaches me, slowly looking at me. I look into his eyes, it’s as if they are trying to tell me something that Keith himself won’t. I search in his violet eyes, being lost in a purple wonderland. Only then I find what I’m looking for. They only give me one word. A name.

“Katie”

At the sound of the name Keith’s eyes loose the color they had. I fall from the wonderland i was trapped in, slowly coming back from the dream. Keith starts to back away from, his chest rising and falling at a fast pace. He avoids my gaze, looking everywhere but me.

“Keith?” I reach out to him, my hand grazing his arm. “Don’t touch me!” I snap my hand back, frightened by his tone. He sounded hurt, broken. “What’s wrong? What did I do?” I try to pry the answers out of him, but he ignores me and storms to the edge. I see his head disappear from my view, snapping me out the situation. “The test!”

I follow after Keith whos is already so far down. “Keith wait!” Of course the Mullet boy doesn’t wait and ignores me. I try to go faster but only leads to one thing.

I feel my foot slip out of the crevice that it was in, my hands loose their grip, and I see the sky. My eyes go wide as I see Keith, who was much farther down than me. 

Holy shit.

I’m falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo new chapter! Sorry for not posting yesterday I was out all day, plus I will start writing today becuase I'm running low on chapters. . . Hope you keep on reading this au! -B


	5. Chapter 5

“Aahh!”  
As loose grip on the mountain side, I watch the the green of the trees envelop me. The branches snap at the sudden weight of my body. I feel the rope wrapping around my body, constricting from movement. I hear the screams of the campers below at the image on my body falling hundreds of feet. I close my eyes.

I’m going to die. I’m going to die. I’m going to die!

I suddenly snap to a stop, the ropes tighten on me. The rope definitely leaving burns. I look down, or up, and see all the campers upside down. The horrified expressions still seen on their faces. That is until someone starts laughing. Laughing! I just almost died, and they laugh, like what the hell!

Keith then comes into view, a smug smile on his face. I try to wiggle my arms out but the squeeze my body tighter. I wince at the pain that engrossed my body. I look down and see Keith laughing with everyone else. “It’s not funny! I almost died you mullet jackass!” I scream, my mouth working perfectly.

“He’s right,” Shiro grabs Keith’s shoulder, giving him a menacing glare. Keith stops laughing. When Shiro turns to repeat his actions, the campers go silent. Shiro looks back at me and sighs,”Hailey, get him down,” Shiro commands, turning away from everyone and walks off.

“Why me!?” Hailey grunts and turns to Shiro. “Because,” Matt turns around,”it was your test,” Matt gives a smug grin to Hailey which she returns with a huff.

After who knows how long, I finally got down from that stupid tree. Sadly, I’m now walking in the direction of the infirmary. With Hunk ahead, opening the door, I walk in holding my right arm. When we walk in, a girl in a little lab coat shuffles things on a desk. “Um, excuse me,” I reach to tap her shoulder. She turns around rapidly, holding a really big knife. Both me and Hunk scream and jump back away, away from her.  
“Oh,” she puts down the big knife, ”sorry I was feeding my owl, Nikki,” she turns around to show a little owl looking up at us with big orange eyes. “She’s a Saw-whet owl,” she answers the unasked question. “So what do we have here,” she guides me to a stool next to a lamp. She points to the stool, which I take a seat on. “Actually,” she turns, “take off your shirt. I’m pretty sure if you came from the Red test, your are pretty banged up everywhere,” she chuckles, walking away to a counter with different medical devices.

I look at Hunk a little worried, he gave me a look that was saying, just do what she says. I reach for the end of my shirt and pull it over my head. I wince at the pain, the nurse turning immediately around and walking to me. Her fingers reach my skin, cold against my warmth. I shy away from her touch. “Sorry,” she removes her hands, rubbing them together to give them some heat. She reaches back to me, asking for permission to touch me again.

After a small examination, I had bruises and rope burns throughout my body and I had badly bruised my right shoulder. Thankfully, I can still use it, just don’t overwork it. “Hey we never got your name,” I turn to the lab coated women who was with her owl.

“Shay’s the name,” she looks over at Hunk,”and your name?” Hunk turns as if Shay was talking to a ghost. “Me,” Hunks points to himself and Shay nods, as if it was obvious. Hunk’s face glows a bright pink. ”I-it’s Hunk,” he rubs the back of his neck. “Accurate,” Shay flirts, I smile at the blushing mess that Hunk has turned into. “Hey, I think they are serving dinner. You should probably go and eat,” Shay states. “What about Lance?” Hunk questions Shay.

“He’ll be fine,” a voice sounds at the door behind us, coming from Keith. “Hunk go eat, I’ll watch Lance while you’re out,” he walks up to Hunk, setting a hand on his broad shoulder. “I’ll have to wrap Lance’s arm for right now, ice it too, so Hunk go eat,” Shay informs Hunk, Hunk giving a worried glance my way. I shrug, ow! Bad idea. . .

After many minutes of convincing, Hunk finally went to go eat. I hear Shay sigh. “What’s wrong,” I turn in her direction, she was standing in front of the ice maker, I think. Shay fills a bag of plastic with the hardened H2O and walks over to me, picking up a wrap on her way over.

She motions me to turn, which I comply, turning in the rolling chair. I totally forgot that Keith was even in the room not until he spoke up,”hold on let me see.” I feel his fingers on my back, my back flinching at his cold fingers. “That looks really bad,” Keith pulls his hand away from me to let Shay get to her nursing. 

Shay tries to be gentle but the corners off the ice were pressing into the bruise causing me to wince at every contact. “Hold on,” the little brown girl walks over to her table counter thing and grabs a mallet. She starts beating the ice to mush, bringing it back to me when it was completely slush.

When she sets it on the swelling blemish, I immediately feel relief, letting a long and raspy sigh. “Better?” I nod, too numb with relief to speak. “Lance can you raise your arm,” I perform her command, only being able to raise it so high before I felt the pain. She starts the binding of my arm, Keith watching her every move until she was done. It coiled all around till my elbow, snaking around my torso. “So, don’t sleep on that arm, come back for ice, and don’t do anything to rash, at all,” she sticks a finger in my face. 

“Keith,” Keith looks up from the bed he was sitting on,”you’ll look after him ‘till he gets better, understand?” He nods. “Okay so Lance, put on your shirt and go to the coliseum, they are probably doing the Placement already,” I look at her with a sad face,”make sure you eat,” I brighten at the mention of food. Mmm. . .

I start to put my shirt on before I feel a fiery gaze on my back, I smile, he’s checking me out. I turn to find him doing just that, only now, he was caught. “Like what you see?” I tease, seeing the tips of his ears glowing a rosey shade. He looks away, crossing his arms and eluding my gaze. I continue my task of putting on my shirt ‘till I realise that I couldn’t get my shirt over the swelling muscle. Ah, it hurts. 

“Keith?”

“What?”

“Help”

He sighs and stomps my way, grabbing my shirt and carefully handling it over the bruise. After he helps me pull my arm through the sleeve, he pulls my shirt down, grazing my stomach. His fingers were cold my burning tan skin. He hesitates to peek at me, as if me just stabbed me with a knife. When he does, his eyes are full with sadness. That’s when I notice the rosey swelling of his eyes. 

“You’ve been crying,” I reach out to caress the puffy skin. He rejects my touch, as if was toxic to touch my skin. Ouch.

I snatch up his body in hug,”w-wha-” “I’m sorry about what I said before,” he goes rigid. “There is no excuse for what I did. I pushed you into a corner that you obviously didn’t want to be in so yeah. I’m sorry if I hit a touchy subject, I won’t do it again.” The pain in my arm was spreading into a more excruciating pain. I squeeze Keith closer to body, biting my lip to subdue the pain. He pushes me away and watches the now sore muscle of my lip. “Don’t bite your lip,” his thumb brushing the raw skin.

“Come on,” he treads to the door, leading me out to the arena. When we arrive all the new campers are settled in, eagerness veiling over their faces. I take in a deep breathe. This is the Placement of the campers. The cabin we will call home for the whole summer. Wow.

“Alright campers, you all have undergone tests to determine your Cabin,” Shiro stands dead center, all eyes taking in his presence. “First, the Blue Cabin,” his arm stretches out signaling Marcus to step out the line.  
Marcus calls out around 15 campers, each being handed two blue shirts as well as a blue bandana. “Lance,” Marcus calls my name, making eye contact with me. I jaunt down from my seat and stand before Marcus. He hands me my shirt and bandana,”you are capable of more things than you can imagine,” with that Marcus signals me to stand with the others. After we are a announced as Blue Lions, roars are sounded throughout the out the stadium. 

The other teen campers were then placed into their rightful cabin. Hunk so surprisingly making the Yellow Lion cabin, and Keith making the Red cabin. The only one actually, since no one did the test.  
“Campers welcome to Camp Altea, home of the Lions, and your new home,” Shiro addresses all in the coliseum that they all welcome us. I beam at the welcoming.

This is really going to be a fun summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOO SORRRY!!! Sorry I didn't post on Saturday, I was out with my family the whole day because of my birthday so I couldn't post anything. . . I really hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and continue reading this Klance AU! Hope you guys enjoy! -B


	6. Chapter 6

After the campfire welcome, Marcus gathers the additions and the rest of the Blue Lions to head over to the our cabin to get comfortable. The cabins were farther than I thought, trekking in the dark with only the trial lights guiding the way. 

The cabins were much bigger and way cooler than I thought. Being two stories tall, having a lounge within its wooden walls. The bunks were placed on both the top and bottom floors, each having their own chest for each camper’s clothes and other things 

I start to unpack my bags ‘till Marcus interrupts me. “Lance what are you doing?” Marcus asks from the foot of the stairs, leaning on the railing with his arms crossed. “Getting my stuff unpacked like everyone else,” I motion to all the others within the room doing the exact task I had mentioned before. Was Marcus blind or something?

“You come bunk with me,” Marcus motions me to follow him up the stairs, his body disappearing to the upper floor. I stare at Marcus previous place, shocked at his statement.

I put all my things back into my bag and mimic Marcus’s trail. I find Marcus in the corner near the window, gazing out at the moon that as glowing full. The moonlight made Marcus look like some sort of angel, innocent and unreal. When I make my destination towards his bunk he glances up. I guess I have top bunk. Yes!

With the bed already made with blue sheets housing the bed with warmth. I set my bags down and place Nunki on the bed. “Hey Marcus, does anybody use that fish tank over there?” He sits up to see what I was talking about. On the other side of the room, a large tank rests on a table. Having seemed to have had inhabitants at one point of its life. “Uh we use to have a eel in there but he died last summer. He was kinda of our mascot for this cabin. We don’t use it no more,” he stands and fixes his shirt. He gives me a weird look at the happiness within my eyes. 

I grab Nunki from the bed and walk over. Putting my hand in the tank to make sure it wasn’t to cold for her, checking if the filter system was in good shape and checked if it was roomy, it was. When I turn around all the cabin dwellers are entranced in my performance. Marcus steps forward and asks the unspoken question,” what are you doing?” The campers nod with curiosity. I beam and reach for Nunki. 

“I would like to ask you and all the senior Lions, if I could use this tank for my amphibian friend,” I gesture to the box I was holding. All the seniors look at each other than at Marcus, he glances back, getting their answer. He nods for me to continue. 

“Does anyone have gloves, like the doctor ones?” All shake their heads no. I sigh, I don’t like touching her, it could harm her. “Okay. I will need everyone to be quite. No one moves because she is shy, don’t freak out when you see her. She is already self conscious as it is,” I glare at everyone, letting them know I was dead serious. Nunki was my baby and I don’t want these people thinking she is weird. 

Marcus steps forward, speaking for everyone,” we will do what you say. What is she that you are being so protective? She a frog isn’t she?” I chuckle at Marcus’s question, “oh no, she is so much more beautiful,” I turn to the tank, opening the lid on top. “Can someone turn off the light.” In a few moments the lights go off.

I open the box, Nunki looking up at me, smiling. “Okay. Ready?” She nods. I reach in and pull her out, gasps are heard from behind me. Nunki sees them and scans their faces. She looks at be to say, put me in the tank already!

I deposit Nunki into her new home, her walking on the sand and smiling. “Whoa,” was the only thing that came out of the mouths behind me. “Like your new home?” Nunki looks at me through the glass and nods.  
I turn around, “Everyone,” their attention was now on me, “I present you Nunki, my axolotl.” They all walk up to Nunki, giving her a further inspection. Nunki smiles at all of them, loving all the attention. That’s Nunki alright.

“Hey!” Everyone turns towards Marcus,”if any one of you messes with her, takes her out of her home, you will report to me. Trust me, I wouldn’t want to get on my bad side,” all the seniors shake their heads yes.  
“Everyone hit the showers, brush teeth, and get some rest. You’re gonna need it,” Marcus turns away from us and walks to his bunk. I turn back to Nunki and smile, “hope you like your new home,” she walks to the glass and smiles back.

After everyone got showered and cleaned I got settled into my bed. I take in a deep breathe and slowly let it out. I could hear people already snoring so I decided it was time for me to get some shut eye. 

Aw man. . . I forgot to eat. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REEEAAALLLY SOOOOORRY BUT i HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND I HAVE HAD WRITERS BLOCK THAT IS WHY THIS CHAPTER IS SOO SHORT BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME FPRN WEEKS SO AGAIN SOORRRRYY -B


	7. Chapter 7

Would it be very cliche to say that when I woke up that the sun was hitting my eyes? Yes, well that is what happened. I had to squink from the sun’s rays, thinking that I would go blind.

I sat up in my bed and wiped the boogie stuff from my eyes, stretching my body out from my sleep, wincing, remembering my shoulder. I yawn and notice everyone else was too, waking up from their slumber. I hopped off my bed, walking to my chest to get my toothbrush out and some clothes. Not forgetting the bathing stuff, oh no.

I walk out of the cabin in my jammies, which was just shorts and a white tank top. I heard giggles from behind me, seeing girls walking to their own showering area. I give them a wink and turn around, hearing more giggles. 

When I walk through the door and walk down a little hall, turning the corner to see the multiple showers and sinks with mirrors. Neat.  
I hear the sound of running water, looks like somebody beat me.

I pick a shower and run the water, feeling for the temperature, it’s cold. After a few minutes the water seems adequate for my skin. I strip myself free of my clothes, which was hard for my shoulder, and set them near a bench and slide under the water. The water slithering down my spine, down my legs, and into the drain. I let out a huff of content, the water sending me into a bliss. 

A grab my shampoo and place blob on my hand, soon creating a bubble mountain on my head. After one more bubble mountain, I grab my bar of soap and give my body a bubbly jumpsuit. I shed the jumpsuit, and pull the lever a little down, making the water cooler. My mom said that a cool shower is better for the skin, keeps it more hydrated. I slowly make it colder, letting my skin adjust to the the liquid. I almost sense the feeling of my skin sucking the water up through my pores, quenching their thirst. Okay. . . now it’s weird.

I turn off the water and walk out of the little stall and reach for my towel. I run it quickly through my hair, drying off he rest of my body and then wrapping the blue thing around my waist. I shake my head side to side, water dancing off the ends. I slip on my briefs and shorts, placing the towel down on the bench.

I hear a cough on my side and turn at its sudden sound. Keith stands with a towel around his waist, leaning on his hip with a smirk resting on his pink lips. “Never imagined that you would be. . .” He inspected my body, looking me up and down. I smirk, “Hot?” He makes eye contact with me, smiling at my comment. “Sure, if that makes you feel better about yourself,” he walks past me, his clothes further down the bench. I pivot back to my stuff, packing my things back into their little bag, me dressing myself. 

I whip the small bag over my shoulder, passing Keith’s half dressed body. “Hey Lance,” I look over to Keith and see him putting on his shirt. “Are you hungry?” He asks, grabbing his things, walking up to me, waiting for me. I open my mouth which shuts closes at the sound of my stomach. Keiths smiles at my stomach, “guess that answers that question.”

As Keith and I make our way to the dining hall, Hunk appears in our path. “Did you guys already shower?” We nod, he sighs,”aw man. I have to wait till after breakfast,” I then notice Hunk in his pajamas. “Well come on then, breakfast is being served and I haven’t eaten since yesterday,” I clench my stomach because he was growling very loud. 

We walk up to the big hall doors, seeing the inside of the building. Tables lined up and down the hall’s floor, kitchen in one corner, a small stage in another and a second floor for the staff. The smell of pancakes dances through my nose, sending a warm smile to appear on my face. “You got a little something on your mouth there,” Keith teases, looking at the drool pouring from my lips. “I grab both Hunk and Keith by their arms and drag them to the line. “Would you like peaches or pineapple?” the lunch lady asks, gesturing to the little cups of fruit in front of me. I would normally say pineapple but it’s breakfast so, “peaches please!” She moves down the line and asks what I want to drink, replying with milk.

I wait for the other guys and we all walk to find a place to sit. As soon as my butt hit the seat I started digging in. Sweet clouds of pancake and rivers of syrup, I moan at the sweetness. Keith chuckles along with Hunk, who shakes his head at me. “Hunk these so good!” I’m pretty sure that there was stars in my eyes. “Lance that really hurts. Are my pancakes not as good?” I look up at Hunk who has sad eyes. “Hunk, buddy, these have a different taste, I never said that they were better than your pancakes. No pancake is better than a Hunk pancake,” He smiles and continues to eat his pancakes. I look over to Keith who hasn’t touched his food, “you not eating,” I gesture to his food, still not touched. “I’m not hungry,” He shrugs his shoulders. I look at Hunk who also shrugs, I look back at Keith who drinks his glass of orange juice and gets up and leaves. I watch his back at he leaves out the cafeteria. 

“Attention!” I snap my head in the demanding voice, Shiro standing on the small stage. “Alright today and tomorrow you guys get to just hang out, get to know the campers and camp grounds. Cabin leaders, I expect the rules to be said and enforced today and throughout the summer, understand?” Yes sirs fill the cafeteria walls, Shiro nods in satisfaction, “Dismissed.”

As I place my plate on the counter, I spot snack bars in a basket. Keith. “Can I take one of these?” I ask the lady behind the counter. She turns to be and nods, me grabbing five bars, I might get hungry too.

Hunk and I part ways as he goes to his cabin and I go to mine. I walk up the dirt path that leads to my cabin, looking at the ants walking along side me. I bump into someone, “Watch it,” I look to apologize to find it’s Hailey. She gives me another nasty glare. “Sorry,” I start back to my trail to almost run into someone else, or two. Both boys glare at me with a passion. This staring contest is making very uncomfortable. “Sorry,” I apologize once more and try to get past them, only they don’t let me. I look at them and see one’s holding a smug smile. “What?” I say it a little sternly, trying to show them that I was a little annoyed.  
"Don’t what us,” The bigger boy speaks, his menacing figure adding to the threat. The smaller one takes a step towards me, “I know you and Keith are hanging out together. I’d be careful, he has a scary past. Wouldn’t get involved, being with him would just cause trouble,” Both boys and Hailey snicker. They walk past making sure to hit my shoulder on the way. Ow!

I continue my walk till I’m in the upstairs floor of my cabin. I walk to my bag and pull out the food for Nunki. Seeing her smile at me, I lift the lid and drop her food in. I watch her eat and when she’s done she swims to the edge of the tank. What’s wrong what it seems she asks, “oh I haven’t been here two full days and I already have people not liking me. I mean I know those guys were warning but I got a hatred vibe,” I look over to Nunki whose has a an expression of oh sucks for you.

Ding from my phone alerts that I have a message. I walk over to my bed and grab my phone from the charger. I open the video chat message. My family's faces appear, each saying how they already miss me and Hunk and want us to come home already. But they hoping we are having fun and enjoy our summer. “Are you going to cry?” I jump at the sound of Keith’s voice, hitting my head on the edge of the bunk bed. I rub the back of my head, “what are you doing here?” I ask. He gives a look of it’s not obvious, he struts over to, only a few inches from me. I gulp down the lump down in my throat. He looks up with his eyes, his long eyelashes hiding his violet eyes, and places his hands on the small of my back. He gives me longing look before he backs up and gives my shoulder a hard slap. In that instant, I knew, I fucked up.

I breathe in and let out the most ear bleeding screech I have ever let my vocal chords make. Keith covers his ears as scream out in total pain, the pain rushes up and down my body, down my spine, everywhere. I feel the tears roll down my face. Oh my god I’m crying. . .

“Lance, Lance I’m sorry I didn’t mean for it to be that painful,” I feel Keith’s hands on my back and collapse into them. I lay with my back to his chest and just cry. This so painful of my god. I feel Keith’s heavy breathing with every rise and fall of his chest. I guess it didn’t turn out too bad. I get to die looking at a beautiful person.

The edges of my eye sight suddenly start to fade into black, everything starts to multiply, and I suddenly feel like I’m going to vomit. 

“Lance!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry that I haven't been here but I had band and now I have school. . . I will try to update as much as possible as soon as possible. Please work with me, and keep reading, trust i think it will be worth it. . .


	8. Chapter 8

I slowly flutter my eyes open, a blue curtain keeps me from seeing anything. I soft throb pulses in my shoulder, which now has ice on it. Did I pass out? 

“Lance?” I turn to Keith’s voice, his eyes looking as if he just kicked a puppy. Poor puppy. He lets out a sigh of relief when I give him a small smile. He sits in the chair next to me and the most weirdest thing happens, he starts to cry. I do my best to sit up, “I’m sorry, what I thought was going to be a joke turned out to be you actually getting hurt and passing out from the pain,” he tries to wipe his tears but I have already seen them.

I pull Keith into my arms and hide his face in my shoulder. He hiccups for a few more minutes before he is just resting in my shoulder. “I don’t usually cry, I make them cry, most of the time,” I chuckle, making hm look up at me. 

We stare at each other, me into his violet eyes, him into by blue ones. I don’t know who moved first, but we are both inching to each other. I our lips barely meet before pushes me off the bed and on into the floor. I don't even move. I just lay there. In pain.

With the creak of the rubber bed Keith stands over me. I look straight ahead, right through his white head. He squats to where he sits on my stomach, asking the question of most obvious of answers, “are you okay, Lance?”

“Do I look okay?” I glare at him, “nah, I’m alright. I mean falling off a goddamn cliff is something I do often. Bruising myself is something of a hobby to me. Almost ki-” I blush, Keith suddenly looking at me caught me off guard. Of course, I’m not the only one blushing. “Being pushed out of a bed is something that I get done to me a lot,” I start to get up, Keith falling onto the ground by how fast I was getting up. 

“I’m going to go find Marcus,” I stomp out of the infirmary and out into the camp grounds. I walk until I run into more trouble. Hailey and her band of things. . .Come walking up to meet me. Great. I then feel a tug at my arm and pulled into a run. “Run,” was the only instruction I was given. I follow the figure ahead of me, hearing Hailey and her gang following us. 

“This way!”

My breathing is very hard and uneven. I raise my good arm above my head to allow my air hungry lungs to breathe. The dude is bent over, same breathing pattern. He stands, “Keith?” He turns to me and smiles. “What the hell was that! Why did we run into the woods? Why did they chase us? Why did-” he covers my mouth to a stop. I pull his hand off, “explain.” He turns, taking a few steps, gliding his hand through his hair.  
“Hailey, Zeke, and Luke are not friendly people,” Ah, so that’s their names. “That doesn’t surprise me at all,” Keith’s head snaps in my direction. “Why, what happened,” he gets into my face, which I push him away. Personal bubble has been pooped.

“They just glared at me this morning and said some things, that’s all,” I reassure. He seems to have relaxed a bit, his shoulders drooping. “Why?’ I ask, very cautiously. He walks up to, again, only inches apart, “They’re-” I grab Keith and pull him into me, covering his mouth, and hide behind a tree. . He struggles,”Shh, they’re here,” I try to say as softly as possible. Keith goes rigid and remains still. 

“Where are they!” Hailey. “How in the hell are we supposed to know!” Luke? Zeke? “Goddamit, Keith just has to ruin everything. God Luke you just had to be an asshole to him didn’t you. That was our one chance to make it big and you screw it up!” Hailey sounds like she will explode any minute. “Ugh! I know he inherited some of Shiro’s family wealth. He thought we would never find out, how stupid can Keith be. Come on guys, let’s go. They’re not here,” Their footsteps dim and them are gone.

I feel Keith trembling. I hug him tighter to my chest, pressing my head into the crook of his neck. He leans his head out, giving me more room. I need to break this silence.

“It’s really comfortable in here.”

I slide down, Keith not resisting, and sit down with my back to the tree. We stay like this, actually I think i’m going to fall asleep. . . Too late. . .

I’m laying on my side, the sun warming my back. I pull Keith closer to my body, he’s so warm. Wait wha? “Keith!” I let go of his body and literally yeet away from him. He sits up, rubbing sleepiness from his eyes. He looks and me, then the ground, then back at me, and the light bulb turns on. His cheeks and ears glow a primrose. Cute.

Both of us jet up. ‘This didn’t happen,” I quickly say. “What?” Keith almost looks hurt, “We had a bonding moment,you cradled me in your arms!” I scratch the back of my neck, “I didn’t know what I was doing, it was an impulse,” I look up towards him to see the hurt expression on his face. “Whatever,” he storms past me hitting my shoulder, again! 

After be crying in the middle of the forest for like ten minutes, going back to get more ice, I’m back just in time for dinner. Jesus, how long did me and Keith sleep? 

I enter the Dinner Hall, not being there for a second and I already see Keith, only instead of sitting with the campers, he’s talking with Shiro. Keith looks annoyed with the conversation, even if Shiro looks so worried. Shiro makes eye contact with, then looks back at Keith, connecting the dots of how both of us are dirty and have leaves in our hair. He asks Keith a question which has looking back at me. I panic and wave. Wave. Fucking wave!

I rest my head on the table, hating myself in the inside. “Keith not sitting with us?” Hunk’s voice asks the questions of questions. I turn my head and look at him. “No Hunk, buddy, he probably will not be sitting with us for awhile,” I turn my head back to face down. “W-why? What did you do,” I let out a big groan. “Oh, that bad huh.” 

After dinner, Matt makes an announcement that we will be heading to the auditorium if anyone wanted to come. Finally, something I’ll enjoy. Stargazing. Always have and always will.

I walk to my cabin very slowly, nothing happened between me and Keith. I mean, we did almost kiss and slept together. . .But that means nothing. . .Right?

I walk up the stairs, feed Nunki again, and collapse onto my bed. "Hard day?” Marcus asks as he climbs the bunk. I groan, “oh, that bad,” he says as he lands back on the floor. I turn and sit up,”Marus,” he turns around from walking away, ‘yeah?” I hesitate, do I wanna know Shiro and Keith's relationship? I mean it shouldn’t be bad, Shiro looks much older than Kieth, so I have nothing to worry about. “Are Shiro and Keith brothers?” Marcus looks at me with an expression I can label. The he smiles, “no not exactly, step brothers is the correct term, i think. Keith was an orphan and Shiro’s family adopted him. So yes they are brothers.” He turns and walks towards the stairs, “So yes, Keith is single and ready to mingle!” My eyes go wide and I feel my face warm up. “Marcus!”

“I ship it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAYYY!!!!!! Two chapters In one day! I tried to write this by the end of today and I'm proud. I know this doesn't make up for the weeks I have missed but hopefully it's a start. . . Hope you guys enjoy!! -B

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so new here and a new story! So first off, shiro isn't going to have his arm or white hair, but he can if you want him to! Also Hailey is Haggar just with a human name. Most characters you will tell who they are from the first letter of their name. So this is the first chapter and hope you guys like it, and I'll keeping updating around every week but I won't make any promises! :D -B


End file.
